


Hope

by Sasharra



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasharra/pseuds/Sasharra
Summary: “But we can’t, not when I have someone waiting for me Hyuns. You know that right?” Hyunsuk nods wiping his tear. “Please Hyuns, give yourself a break. You’re stronger than this.”“I thought I was but you’re my weakness.”
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Hope

Hyunsuk was looking outside the cafe as he waits. It was raining, just like what he currently feels. It’s like the sky knows what he wants to do and it’s crying for him. It’s been 2 months and yet moving on is still far from his reality. He still miss the guy, the guy he’s been with for 5 years. 

5 years, he was so happy that breaking up has never enter his mind. But just after their anniversary his ex boyfriend became cold. He knew something is up but he never confronted it. He was afraid, afraid that something might break once he brought it up. 

Hyunsuk looked up as he heard a chime. There he is, clad in his usual attire, wearing a hoody he was not familiar with. He clenched his fist. This is what he wants, he needs closure for him to move on. 

“Hi, I’m sorry I was caught up in the traffic.” He was never late in their dates. Hyunsuk smile and gave him a nod.

“It’s fine, I just got here.” His voice cracked so he averted his gaze and compose himself.

“So? How are you? It’s been two months huh?” Jihoon asked.

“I’m- honestly, I’m not.” Hyunsuk looks up. “I was hoping if we could-“ he heave a deep sigh then continue. “-if we could go back together.” He looks at Jihoon’s eyes. He knows his initial agenda is to have a closure and yet when he saw the guy he loves made him beg, beg for his love just like always. Beg for something he knows he deserve. 

“Hyuns. I’m sorry, I already have-“

“I know. I was just hoping. Junkyu right?” Hyunsuk interrupted. 

“Yeah.” Jihoon said timidly.

“Do you love him?” Hyunsuk asked as he clenched his fist.

“He made me feel things I never felt before.” 

“Okay, that’s kinda hurt.”

“No, I’m just saying, he made me whole.”

“Did I never do that to you?” 

Silence.

“Did you ever love me Hoonie?” Hyunsuk was close to tears. There’s a lump in his throat and he can feel any minute now he might be a crying mess again.

“I did Hyuns. But it was never enough for me to hold on. And then Junkyu came. He made me realize that maybe- maybe we’re not meant to be together. It was like our relationship was just a part of our lives and that’s it. I’m sorry.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course. I still love you.”

“But you love him more.”

“Yeah.”

“If I say I am letting you go completely would you get sad?” Hyunsuk asked as a tear fell from his left eye.

“I’ll be happy. Not because you gave me your complete blessing but because you finally choose yourself. Hyunsuk we’re still young, you’ll find someone who’s better and more deserving than me. You’ll love someone more than me. Don’t let your love for me holds you back.” Jihoon holds Hyunsuk hands that made Hyunsuk weeps.

“But I can’t. I still love you. I’m still hoping for us to go back together. I was hoping this are all dreams and when I wake up you’re still beside me. I am not used to do things we used to do. I’m suck being alone. I-I want you back.” 

“But we can’t, not when I have someone waiting for me Hyuns. You know that right?” Hyunsuk nods wiping his tear. “Please Hyuns, give yourself a break. You’re stronger than this.”

“I thought I was but you’re my weakness.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have do this closure. It opened a wound that was supposed to be healing.”

“No, I need this. I need you to tell me these things. To make me realize we’ll never going to happen again.” Hyunsuk fidgeted and look up to the beautiful eyes he’ll never get tired to look at. “I am letting you go. Love him as much as he loves you. Do things you never have done with me. Be happy as your happiness is more important to me. Jihoon, this is the last time I am going to shed a tear for you and tomorrow I’ll be stronger so don’t worry about me.”

“Hyuns.”

“I love you, this is not a goodbye but see you again.” For the first time in two years, Hyunsuk caress Jihoon’s face. “I’m happy for you.” Hyunsuk smiled. Jihoon was the one who caused his heartbreak and he’s still the one who can mend it. 

“So, this is it huh? Maybe you should go, isn’t someone was waiting for you? You should go back to him. I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you Hyuns. Good- I mean, see you again.” Jihoon saw Hyunsuk nods so he walk up to the door. This is what he wants right, he already promised Junkyu forever but then when he saw Hyunsuk awhile ago, he felt like he had an urge to enclosed him in his hug to stop him from crying. Or maybe he was just sympathizing him. He look back at Hyunsuk and saw him looking outside just like what he was doing awhile ago.

After 4 years.

“Hyung, have you heard Jeongwoo and Haruto is getting married.” 

“Hey, stop talking like we’re not here!” Jeongwoo shouted from the other side of the table.

“What? It’s only been a year since they started dating. What’s with the rush?” Jihoon asked.

“We’re not rushing hyung. It’s not about how long you’ve been together. It was about how you love each other.” Haruto answered while he smile at Jeongwoo then holds his fiancé’s hand. Lucky bastard.

“Where’s Junkyu hyung by the way hyung?” Yedam was the one who asked, drinking his beer.

“He’ll be here any minute now.” Jihoon said looking for his lover, he waves at him as he saw him standing in the entrance. But he stopped midway as he spot someone from his past, it was Hyunsuk. He’s with someone and he looks so happy.

“Hi! I’m sorry I am late. Hey hun.” Junkyu kissed him and settle himself beside Jihoon. Doyoung who’s sitting beside Jihoon look up to where his hyung was looking and eventually saw Hyunsuk.

“Hyunsuk hyung!” Doyoung called that made Hyunsuk look at him. Jihoon saw Doyoung waved at him.

“Hyuns!” Everyone surrounded the eldest. It looks like it’s not just him who miss him.

“Hey I miss you guys!” Hyunsuk greeted.

“How’s Japan hyung?” Someone asked.

“It was life changing.” Hyunsuk smiled, he was glowing.

“What are you doing here?” Jeongwoo asked excitedly.

“I was out drinking. I’m with someone.” He saw Hyunsuk look back and reach for the guy behind him. “Everyone meets Yoshi, my husband.”

“What??” “When??” “How??” The gang asked simultaneously.

“It’s been 2 years, we already had two babies.” Hyunsuk said affectionately while looking at the guy named Yoshi. “I’m already a Kanemoto.” Hyunsuk laughed while showing them a ring band. He was so much different from the guy who weeps at a cafe that rainy morning.

There’s a star coming out from Hyunsuk eyes, it took him 4 fucking long years to realize that in his 25 years of existence this is the first time he regretted his decision. It’s his life turning point where he just wants to go back to the time he and Hyunsuk where still in love together. 

And so he wakes up, he felt a buzz from his phone at their bedside table and saw a message from Junkyu greeting him good morning as someone hugs him from behind. Oh right, they had a fight last night when he forgot their anniversary. He blocks Junkyu’s number and hug Hyunsuk back thinking of ways how to make up from the things he had done this past few days. 

A diamond ring might be a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> ~end!


End file.
